The Title-less AAMRN!!
by Suikun
Summary: Ummmmm, it doesn't have a title, I know... This story is about Ash becoming a pokemon master and Misty finally being able to tell him what she feels for him (wa! Its better than it sounds!)


# The Title-less AAMRN

Disclaimer: Jeez, YOU think _I own Pokemon?? What kind of person ARE you?? If I owned pokemon, I'd make AAMRNs in the actual show. Course, I don't. SO STOP ASKING!! (lol)_

Wow!! Ash is almost a pokémon master!! This battle depends on whether he is master or not... he must be very tense now...

Misty was sitting with Togepi in a hotel room. She sighed. _I can't believe I've been traveling with Ash for 4 years now_, she thought. _It's hard to realize he's almost a pokemon master!! He never seemed very mature, but it's just kind of crept up on him... on us... He's so much wiser! He wouldn't send a Caterpie against a Pidgeotto now..._ She stifled a giggle. _And I still haven't told him... _

Meanwhile...

Ash was licking a peach-flavored ice cream cone, with Brock looking for any hot chics nearby. Brock groaned, afraid that if any ladies came by they'd think he hung out with un-cool, ice cream face little kids. Being 20 didn't have its perks. He looked at Ash, miserably trying to have more ice cream in his mouth, not his face, and failing. "Ash... can you be a little neater?? I don't think future pokémon masters eat like small children... wait, why are we here in the first place??"

"Because *lick* I *lick* never got to *lick* have a ice cream *lick* thanks to *lick* those darn Clefairies!! *lick* Besides, I can't *lick* be neater, *lick* this is just the way I am," he replied between licking. And then, Brock's face turned red. "Uhhhh... Brock?? You aren't going to leave me here, are-"

Brock ran off after a certain young lady whose profession was nursing pokemon.

"...you??" finished Ash. He slumped down on the table. "Brock always had a thing for girls..."

***

Misty sighed again. _If he's pokemon master, he'll have enough money to get me a bike, and I'll have to go. Or even worse, he could order me to leave!! Oh Ash... why can't you see??_ Suddenly part of a familiar melody came in her head.

_I practice all the things that I could say._

_Line by line, every word._

_And I tell myself, today could be the day._

_But everytime, I lose my nerve... _

"Not today," Misty whispered. She turned to Togepi. "Togepi, let's go find Ash."

"Togeeprrrrrri!!" it chirped blissfully.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you can't come after all, you're too young. But you can stay here. Now don't get into anything, Togepi!!" she commanded. Togepi nodded solemnly. "Good, now I can go find Ash!" she exclaimed.

***

Ash looked up from his ice cream cone. Running towards him was Misty.

"Ash, I need-" she started, gasping for air.

"Misty, I know you think I can't be a master."

"No, Ash, I-"

"Don't worry, I can!" he said, giving her a reassuring smile. "I've trained for 4 years now... you don't think I can handle it?"

"Yes Ash, but-"

"Pikachu and I can do anything!! Isn't that right, Pikachu?"

"Pika!!" came the answer, from the small mouse pokémon, gorging itself on ice cream.

Misty sighed. "Ash, I need to say that-"

"Don't worry, I can win without your help, Misty, but thanks for offering."

"Well if you don't want to hear what I wanted to say, then GOODBYE!" she cried as she turned and ran off, almost crying. _I can't believe, I was so close and he blew it... no, I blew it..._ __

"What's with HER, Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu frowned. Ash sighed. _Girls... why can't they understand?? Why doesn't Misty think I can win and be a master??_

***

Misty sat on the end of the hotel bed. She choked on her tears, trying to keep from crying and letting the guys hear her. Her water-filled eyes looked to the side, seeing a small egg pokémon tilting its head at her in confusion.

"Togepi... why doesn't he like me?? Why can't he like me like I do?? Why don't fairy tales come real?" she asked wistfully. Togepi was just more confused. "Nevermind," she finished weakly. _But why?? Why doesn't he know?? Why can't it be as clear to him as it is to me??_

***

"Alright, 2 on 2 for this battle! The champion of previous battles is Ash!! And the challenger is... GARY!!" shouted the judge.

"GARY?!?!?!?!" cried Ash, his mouth dropped open. "GARY is my challenger?!?!" The judge nodded.

In the back of the field, Misty was silently praying. She wanted Ash to win so badly, and she knew that normally he would. But Gary was his rival, and his rival caused him more stress and tense than anything else. She only hoped he could win, win and be a master!

"Alright Ash, you ready to lose??" asked Gary with a smirk. Ash growled quietly.

"You can't win this one, Gary!! I'm almost a master!"

"Are we going to chat, or is this going to be a battle??" Gary smirked. Ash pulled out a pokéball.

"Charizard, I choose YOU!!" cried Ash. Gary nodded.

"That's what I thought, but I know what can win..." he replied, grinning evilly. He threw his own pokéball. "Blastoise, I want you!!"

"Blastoise??" questioned Ash. "Ah well, I'll use strategy to beat his advantage!! Charizard, fly!!" he commanded.

"Blastoise, give him your hydro pump!" Gary ordered. But the water landed where Charizard had been, not where he was.

"Charizard, fly!! And use speed to win!!" Ash yelled. The brutal lizard pokémon nodded in the air, then swept down and picked Blastoise into the air. Suddenly Charizard seismic tossed Blastoise to the ground. Ash smiled as Blastoise fainted inside its shell.

"Charizard still doesn't obey you, Ash??" asked Gary while returning Blastoise to its pokéball.

"Yeah it does... but like me, it adds its own touch to things," he replied with a grin.

"Fine then, I choose Lapras!" called Gary. Ash nodded, remembering how strong Lapras was when he had one.

"Charizard, return." Ash put the pokéball on his belt. "Pikachu, your turn..."

"PIKA!!!" it cried eagerly.

"Pikachu, we can do this. Use max voltage thunder!!" he shouted.

"Piiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaa… CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!" it screamed while letting out the ultimate electric attack. Lapras was hit. It was also lucky to be alive.

"Lapras… you… you… lost…" mumbled Gary. Ash jumped high into the air while the audience cheered madly behind him. He was a pokemon master!!

"WE DID IT!!!!!!!!" he yelled. Pikachu did a peace sign. And Misty ran to Ash.

"Ash, I-"

"Misty, I told you!"

"That's-"

"I'm a pokemon master!!"

"Ash, something else. I… I love you."

Suddenly Ash stopped.

_Misty… she… she LOVES me?? Like I've always dreamed? She's not in bitter anger with the impossible me?? Can this be happening??_

Misty turned her face from Ash, too upset and embarrassed to hide the tears running down her face. Ash looked at her, totally forgetting he was now a master, ignoring the audience.

"Misty, I can't believe that… you… you…" he started.

"Please, Ash, don't finish… I can't stand the thought of you sending me off now that you know my real feelings… so I'll leave now…" she started.

"NO!! Misty, I mean, I… I love you too… I wasn't sure of it before, but now I know, and I just want to be with you forever…" and he hugged Misty, already looking forward to the future…


End file.
